Happy Family
by SweetGirl55
Summary: Not good at summaries, but please read, just the four brothers having fun during the holidays


It was a snowy day at Casey Jones Granma's farm house, it was near Christmas and the four turtle brothers were out in the woods exploring and having fun while Master Splinter, April and Casey were inside staying warm.

"Hey Bro's?! You wanna have a snow ball fight?!" Michelangelo asked his brother's as he was hanging up side down up a tree.

Raphael look up at his goofball of a brother and rolled his eyes "Mikey! Get you shell down here!"

Mikey smirked "Awwww! Is Raphie-boy worried that I will fall down and hurt my self?"

Raph growled "You know what?! I hope you fall and hurt yourself, so we wouldn't have to deal with you!"

Leonardo sighed in frustration and rub his face "Guys! Keep it down! We are ninja! Mikey get down from there"

Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes then jump down from the tree "Dude! We are in the woods! Its not like anyone is going to see us"

Donatello look over at his younger brother "Mikey, remember last time you were caught on video!"

Mikey then frown "Oh yeah… but we are not even close where he is, so we are fine"

Raph rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah.. anyway what are we going to do?"

Leo then spoke up "We can have a snow ball fight, it would be good for training"

Mikey just stares at his older brother "Awww come on! Can't we just have fun"

Just when Leo was going to tell his little brother he was hit in the face with a snow ball, Donnie turns to Mikey straight away but Mikey put his hands up showing that it wasn't him then all eyes are on Raphael.

"Less talking, more action" Raph smirk at his brothers.

Mikey just looks at Raph then smiles "Can I be on your team Raphie?"

Raph rolled his eyes then nodded "Sure why not, you got a good aim anyway, who ever loses will have to do the dishes for a mouth!"

Raph grabs his baby brothers arm then runs off to get ready for the snow ball war they were going to have.

Donnie looks at his older brother and smiles "Come on! Lets get ready"

Leo nods then goes off with Donnie to get ready.

Raphael looks over at his little brother as he was making some snow balls "Alright Mikey now be quiet! Or I will make you eat the snow!"

Mikey looks at his older brother as he was also making some snow balls "Dude chill! When it's a snow ball fight! I'm always ready bro! and plus I have eaten snow before, its got no taste its just very cold"

Raph just rolled his eyes "yeah whatever, now be quiet I think they are coming"

Raph and Mikey got ready then the war started!

Four of the brothers threw their snow balls and they were all laughing and having a great time, the snow fight went on for a hour.

Raphael smirk at Donnie and Leo "I guess we won"

Donnie just looks at his older brother "Um I think not, we were the one who won"

Raph shakes his head "Nope I think we did!"

Leonardo shakes his head to both of his little brothers "Guys, it doesn't matter who won, we had a fun time"

Raph sighs and nods but also smiles "Alright then, it was fun"

Leo nods "Come on, we better get back, dinner would be ready right now"

Mikey smiles at this "Awesome! Lets go"

Mikey goes and takes a head start, Leo, Raph and Donnie just smile at their baby brother and follows after him.

When they arrived at the farm house the four brothers went straight inside.

Master splinter looks up and smiles "Ah my sons, did you all have a good time?"

Leonardo bows and nods to his Sensei "Yes Father, we had a great time"

April then walks over into the living room "Guys dinner is ready, take off those jackets, you will catch a cold"

The four brothers look at them self's and sees that they are all covered in snow.

Casey looks at them then at April "Ohhhh so when I get snow in here I get in trouble but when they do, they don't?"

April just rolls her eyes and walks back into the kitchen, the turtles just laughed and took off they jackets then they all went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

April sits down when she has put all the food down on the table "So... What did you four do?"

Mikey smiles " We had a snow ball fight!"

April smiles and nods as she ate, they all ate for a while until they heard someone sneezed, they all frown then looks towards Mikey.

Mikey just looks at them and frowns "Why does everyone think it was me?" then Mikey sneezed again, April gets up and puts her hand on Mikey's forehead.

April sighs a little "Mikey your warm, I will make you some coco"

After dinner they all went into the living room.

Mikey looks at Casey "Its good that you finally put a TV here! Who wouldn't have one in there own home"

Donnie looks over at Mikey "Mikey no one really lives here, we just come here to chill or on the holidays"

Mikey rolls his eyes "Still… its good to have a TV!"

Mikey grabs the remote and turns on the TV, the four brothers, Splinter, Casey and April watched TV together as a happy family.

Splinter stood up "I'm going to bed now, good night my sons, good night Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones"

Leonardo bows to his father and says his good night then Mikey, Raph and Donnie say they good nights to their father also.

April nods and also gets up "Yeah I'm going to bed too, night Sensei, night guys"

April walks to her bedroom and Sensei walks up stairs to go to sleep.

Casey then gets up "Well I'm heading for bed too, night" Casey then goes to his room.

Mikey smiles tiredly to his brothers "Awesome! Lets watch movies all night!"

Leo looks at his baby brother "No Mikey, you need to sleep"

Mikey frowns at his older brother "What? Why?"

Leo sighs a little "Well for one you are sick and two I know you are tired"

Mikey then gives Leo his famous puppy dog eyes "Pleeease! Just one more movie at least"

Leo sighs, no one can say no to those eyes "Alright alright… fine, just one movie then"

In the middle of the movie Leo, Raph and Donnie heard a quiet snore coming from the couch they turn around and see their baby brother sound asleep on the couch, Raph smiles then stands up and gets a blanket, he walks over to the couch and lays the blanket over his baby brother.

Raph then walks back over to his older brother and his other little brother

Leo smiles at Raph "Come on, we better get some sleep"

Raph and Donnie nod and they lays down on their sleeping bags which they got before the movie started, the three brothers then fell asleep.

**I was really bored, well I do hope you like it, I will try and think of a better story another time, but please review, thanks **


End file.
